


Lost without you

by Nixtmare



Series: Fics and songs all night long [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Help, How do people do this stuff, I know I forgot some characters, Im not new to writing but I just never post my work, Minor hint to Pepperony, No Smut, No beta we die like gays, Not Beta Read, Song fic, Songfic, almost only minor hints to these characters, covers basically the whole timeline, halp, how did I write a 1.3K fic, inspiration hitting you in the face in the middle of the night, lost without you Freya Ridings, mentions of panic attack, minor hints to relationships but its very minor, slight mention of anxiety, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixtmare/pseuds/Nixtmare
Summary: ”Go…” The spiderling his eyes had widened at the news on one of the big LED boards. His name. His identity. None of it was a secret anymore. He ushered his girlfriend away from him. He couldn't have her be in danger because of him. He could not risk her getting hurt. He had to leave. There was no other option than to pack his bag, leave his family and friends and run. He didn't know where to, yet but he would figure something out. He always did, didn't he?==============================================A song fic , Based on the song ‘Lost without you’ By Freya Ridings.It basically covers the entire MCU storyline with a few exceptions. Enjoy!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fics and songs all night long [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927420
Kudos: 2





	Lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo you decided to click on this story to read a 1.3K song fic! Welp I'm glad you did.  
> I didn't have a beta readed so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ♡︎

“Standing on the platform, watching you go..” The skinny, young boy sang quietly, watching his friend walk away from him at the Stark expo, one arm slung around the shoulder of a girl. His pal, his best friend. James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes. He was going to miss that jerk. It was unfair, his pal had never really wanted to join the army, he himself on the other hand had always wanted to, but he just couldn't.

  
  


“You were the only safe-haven that I've known.” The sergeant sang softly, his arms and legs felt numb. His muscles stiff from the cold metal table he was strapped onto, his mind was foggy, as if someone had put it in a blender. Enjoying an ever so small ray of sunlight peeking through the window on his face, before a soft laughter made him lookup. “Bucky..” The blonde said with a small smile. “Stevie..” the sergeant said. A small, but pained, smile placed on his lips.

  
  


“Hits me at full speed, feel like I can’t breathe.” A mechanic mumbled, unable to even out his rapid breathing as he closed his eyes, to try and regain control over his breathing once again. The anxiety under his skin trying to drag him under over and over again, until footsteps made him look up to a young boy. Slowly on, he felt his anxiety fade to the background as the boy showed him some impressive creations. Later, much later he reminds himself that he should thank that boy for saving him from himself.

  
  


“And nobody knows..” The archer sang perched on the floor. Not focused on what had been going on the floor above him, he couldn’t bring himself to focus on that when his best friend was missing. Forcing himself to focus on the matter at hand, he tuned back into the conversation. The inability to see that brat standing on the glass flooring above him, he fired a bullet through it. Making brief eye contact with the witch before looking at the speedster on the ground.

  
  


“My world is crumbling. I should have never,” A red-head mumbled, staring at a news reporter on the television that seemingly could not shut up about two so-called ‘criminals’. Funny how fast a family could fall apart. Something she had never wanted to happen. She had hoped that just once, she could have a somewhat normal family too, but it had all been ripped apart. Just because of one stupid thing. One stupid thing that had torn her family apart. It had to rip apart the only thing she had been longing for since she was young. All of that was falling apart and everything was raining down on her.

  
  


“Let you go..” A tall, broad man said while crying over the dead body of his brother. Once again. It's too much. When mourning his dead brother, he searches for that love for his family, but all he finds is an empty void inside himself that used to be filled by his family and their love. Used to be filled with his love for his mother, his father and his brother. All that was left, was anger, anger that by time was replaced with a never ending sadness.

  
  


“I think I’m lost without you..” The colonel said, unable to think of anything else. His best friend hadn't returned. It was unusually quiet. No sounds coming from the lab, not Dum-E, U, Butterfingers or Friday talking to his friend. He missed his sarcastic, smart or just idiotic remarks. It was silent, too silent for his liking. He hoped that he would just come home again. He hoped that all of it was nothing more than a bad dream.

  
  


“I just feel crushed without you.” The spiderling sang softly, staring at the too boring orange emptiness. Locked up with mostly strangers. He a sixteen-year-old kid from Queens. A hero who took care of daily problems. The only person he had met who was his age, was the princess of Wakanda. Shuri Udaku, a very smart and funny girl.

  
  


“Cause I've been strong for so long.” The CEO sang softly for their daughter who was laying tucked in under the sheets in bed. Hoping that she would fall asleep soon so she could head to bed soon. Hoping that at some point, her husband would be safe and sound back into her arms. That she would hear him talk again.

  
  


“That I never thought” A certain woman said softly before smiling and moving between the alien creatures that were everywhere to attack them, sparing a brief glance towards a giant-man on the battlefield with other people. It was an honor to be able to fight amongst all those amazing people. She had never even dared to dream of being able to fight alongside them.

  
  


“How much I loved you.” A man said, glancing at his younger sister close to him, fighting off alien creatures. Okoye was close, fighting off creatures left and right. When sparing a moment to look up to the sky, he was surprised for a short moment, seeing a female with a blue cape on a pegasus, slaughtering creatures left and right with grace and ease. Oh how much he loves his folk, his family. Wakanda forever. 

  
  


“Standin’ on the platform” A strawberry blonde said, gently placing a hand over the flickering arc-reactor. A silent promise. He didn't have to say a word for her to understand what he was asking from her. Take care of them, for me. They were his children, his sons and his beautiful daughter. The words fell on deaf ears, but he knew that she would take care of them. She knew that he had done it, because he had missed the young spider, because he knew that this was his purpose in the end. To right his wrongs from the past.

  
  


“Watching you go..” Quite a young girl sang, while staring at the middle of the lake. Where she knew that there were two things there, floating. Two amazing people she had lost. One of them was her dad and she remembered the pretty woman with red hair, she had seemed very sweet. Her uncle Clint had told her about how she was a real hero. How they had met. That that lady her name was Natalia Alianovna Romanova, but then her mom had told her how everyone called her Natasha or Nat, so she settled with that. In the middle of the lake, there were two memorials. One for her dad and the other for aunt Nat.

  
  


“You said I wanna see the world.” A young female said while turning around in the boat to look at her two best friends, but mostly at the spiderling- with a small smile. She liked him, quite a lot. Though there was something off about him, he left at random moments, disappeared for an unknown amount of time and not soon after that, that spiderman dude would show up. She had a suspicion, but let it rest for now, seeing as they were just travelling with their class and nothing more.

  
  


“And I said..” A young teenager cried, while looking at the giant wall painting in front of him. It was Iron Man, it was a wonderful one, but he just could not stop thinking about him, the man, no the legend himself. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, but most of all, his father figure. The man who sacrificed anything and everything to save the universe. And he, a sixteen year-old managed to ruin all of that work. He hadn't only given away the only thing he had from his mentor, his father, but he had also doomed the universe, by giving away EDITH. He had screwed up. _Badly._

  
  


”Go…” The spiderling his eyes had widened at the news on one of the big LED boards. His name. His identity. None of it was a secret anymore. He ushered his girlfriend away from him. He couldn't have her be in danger because of him. He could not risk her getting hurt. He had to leave. There was no other option than to pack his bag, leave his family and friends and run. He didn't know where to, _yet_ but he would figure something out. He always did, didn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! I am working on making more song fics, so requests or recommends for both songs and plots are welcome!
> 
> You can find me here:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://n40m1i.tumblr.com/)  
> 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/n40m1i)
> 
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/N40m1i)
> 
> A Shadowhunters fan? Come and join the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/JptKvSn)!


End file.
